Yandel
Cayey, Puerto Rico |nacionalidad = Estadounidense. |origen = |muerte = |cónyuge = Edneris Espada Figueroa |pareja = |hijos = Adrián Veguilla Espada Dereck Veguilla Espada |voz = |ocupación = Cantante, compositor, productor discográfico. |alias = La Leyenda Viviente El Capitán Yandel |estilo = Reggaeton, Pop Latino, Electropop, Dance pop |instrumento = Voz (música)|Voz |tiempo = 1998-presente |discográfica = WY Records Machete Music Universal Music Group Sony Music Latin Y Entertainment Roc Nation |relacionados = Wisin, Daddy Yankee, Don Omar, J Alvarez, J Balvin, Arcangel, De La Ghetto, Ñengo Flow, Inna, Plan B, Enrique Iglesias, Juan Magán, Farruko, Zion & Lennox, Nicky Jam, Tego Calderón, Chayanne, Pitbull, Shaggy, French Montana, Gadiel, Gilberto Santa Rosa, Yuri, Future, |firma = Firma - Yandel.jpg |url = Yandel Página oficial |imdb = |facebook = YandelelOficial |twitter = yandeloficial }} Llandel Veguilla Malavé ''' (Cayey, Puerto Rico, 14 de enero de 1977), mejor conocido como '''Yandel, es un cantante puertorriqueño que se desempeña en géneros como el reguetón y el pop latino, es conocido por haber formado parte del grupo Wisin & Yandel. Emergió en la escena musical en 1995. Lanzó su primer álbum en solitario Quién contra mí en 2003, 10 años después, en 2013, lanzó su segundo álbum De líder a leyenda, que incluyó singles como «Hasta abajo», «Plakito», y «Moviendo caderas» con Daddy Yankee, que fue certificado con disco de oro por la RIAA en 2014. En el 2012 fue entrenador, junto a Wisin, en el reality show La Voz México. En 2015 estrenó su tercer álbum como solista llamado Dangerous. Primeros años Nació en Cayey, Puerto Rico el 14 de enero de 1977. Hijo de Julio Veguilla y Lucy Malavé. Yandel tiene dos hermanos, él es el mayor de 3 hijos: Gadiel su hermano menor, que también es cantante y su hermana Linette. Wisin, quien fue su compañero, trabajaba en un restaurante de comida rápida, mientras que Yandel trabajaba de barbero. Estudiaron juntos en la misma escuela y ahí fue donde por primera vez en una competencia de la escuela se juntaron para cantar. . En julio de 2004, Yandel se casó con Edneris Espada Figueroa, la pareja tiene dos hijos: Adrián y Dereck. Carrera musical Inicios (1998-2004) En 1998 el dúo incursionó en la música y grabaron algunos temas de colaboración en el disco No Fear 3 de DJ Dicky; un año después, en el recopilatorio La misión, editado por el sello Fresh Production. El éxito de esta recopilación (que llegó a disco de oro) llevó a la discográfica a producir Los reyes del nuevo milenio', primer álbum de Wisin & Yandel. Continuaron publicando nuevos temas en las sucesivas ediciones de ''La misión. Luego en 2001 De nuevos a viejos, en 2002 De otra manera, seguido de Mi vida... my life, el cual acompañó a una película protagonizada por el dúo en la que cuentan su vida, los tres fueron disco de oro. Su todavía incipiente carrera musical se vio además reconocida con el premio Tu Música al "Mejor Dúo de Rap y Reguetón", que les fue otorgado en 2002. Entre 2003 y 2004, Wisin y Yandel trabajaron en proyectos individuales. Yandel lanzó ¿Quién contra mí?, mientras Wisin lanzó El sobreviviente. Durante el lapso de tiempo se especuló una separación definitiva, suceso que no ocurrió, ya que al año siguiente se reunieron, publicando su álbum Pa'l mundo. Pa'l mundo y WY Records (2005-2007) Pero el dúo lanzó su primer álbum bajo su propio sello discográfico, WY Records, Pa'l mundo su álbum más exitoso que hizo su música popular internacionalmente, que sonó en países como China, Japón y algunos países de Europa. Les mereció que el álbum fuese nominado para los Premios Billboard. Después del éxito de Pa'l mundo, en 2006 sacaron a la venta el álbum Los vaqueros, donde participaron todos los integrantes de WY Records: Gadiel, Franco "El Gorila", Tony Dize, Yomille Omar, etc. y artistas invitados como Don Omar y Héctor el Father. Al año siguiente sacaron una reedición titulado Los vaqueros wild wild mixes la cual contenía temas nuevos y múltiples remixes del álbum anterior; en este álbum Jayko se agrega a WY Records en reemplazo de Yomille Omar. Consolidación internacional (2007-2013) thumb|200px|Yandel en concierto. En 2007 lanzaron el álbum Los extraterrestres un disco en el que evolucionaron en sus sonidos con colaboraciones internacionales como Eve y Fat Joe. En 2008 sacaron al mercado La mente maestra producido por Nesty (productor de la compañía) en donde participaron los integrantes de WY Records. Luego de un éxito y popularidad en 2009 el dúo saco La revolución, álbum en el que contaron con la participación del rapero 50 Cent. El 23 de noviembre sacaron un re-lanzamiento de La revolución llamado La revolución: Evolución. En 2010 han anunciado varios proyectos, una película protagonizada por ellos y dos álbumes, La revolución: Live, y la continuación del álbum del 2006, titulado Los vaqueros: el regreso. En 2012 el dúo saco su noveno disco titulado Líderes, el cual cuenta con los sencillos "Follow the Leader" con Jennifer López y "Algo me gusta de ti" con Chris Brown y T-Pain que tuvieron éxito y se colocaron varias semanas en el primer lugar de la lista Billboard. Break Musical (2013-presente) Yandel después de publicar el álbum Líderes con Wisin, quería reiniciar su carrera como solista; en entrevistas acerca de su separación Yandel decía que se encontraba ansioso por innovar y publicar un nuevo álbum como solista. Yandel publicó su segundo álbum titulado De líder a leyenda el día 5 de noviembre de 2013, el cual cuenta con los singles «Hable de ti», «Hasta abajo», «Moviendo caderas», «Déjate Amar» y «Plakito». El disco cuenta con sonidos más pop y electrónicos pero sin dejar de lado su característico reguetón y cuenta con colaboraciones de artistas como Daddy Yankee, Don Omar, J Alvarez y su hermano Gadiel. También se desempeñó como entrenador en La Voz México con su compañero Wisin. El 25 de agosto de 2014 Yandel estrenó un EP titulado Legacy el cual cuenta con 5 temas inéditos, los cuales el mismo Yandel dijo que los seguidores podrían elegir su canción favorita del EP a través de su página web y la canción ganadora iba a ser parte del concierto que se realizó el 4 de octubre en el Coliseo San Juan, Puerto Rico. Se espera un nuevo álbum en manos de Sony Music titulado Dangerous que será lanzado al mercado a fines del 2015. Disco de oro por De líder a leyenda Yandel recibió un Disco de Oro por su exitoso álbum “De líder a leyenda”, luego de que deslumbrara con su presentación cantando "Hable de ti" y "Hasta abajo" (sencillos de su último disco De líder a leyenda) en el programa “Nuestra belleza latina”, de la cadena hispana Univisión. Yandel salió bendecido con las felicitaciones, el reconocimiento del público, y sorprendido cuando Jorge Sánchez, Señor Marketing Director de Sony Music US Latín, le entregó un Disco de Oro por las altas ventas de su más reciente álbum. La distinción llegó de sorpresa a las manos del artista, mientras ofrecía una entrevista backstage al periodista Rodner Figueroa para el programa “Sal y pimienta”, luego de su presentación en “Nuestra belleza latina”. Dangerous Bajo el sello Sony Music Latin Yandel estrenó Dangerous, su tercera producción solista el 6 de noviembre de 2015. Algunos sencillos como «Calentura Trap Edition» que interpreta con Lil Jon, es el remix del tema original que estuvo nominado a “Mejor Interpretación Urbana” en los Latin Grammy 2015. El tema «No sales de mi mente» que interpreta junto a Nicky Jam, consiguió luego de ocho días de estrenarse más de 900 000 reproducciones en YouTube. Yandel interpretó en la primera ceremonia de los Latin American Music Awards of 2015 «Encantadora», un sencillo del género reguetón con un estilo romántico. En la gala transmitida por Telemundo el cantante también interpretó «Bailame» junto a Shaggy y el Dj Alex Sensation. «Asesina» es el tema que grabó junto a Pitbull, «Déjame Explorar», junto a French Montana y la participación de Tego Calderón en «Soy del barrio». El disco también cuenta con temas solistas de Yandel como «Nunca me olvides», «Loba», «Fantasía», «Encantadora», «Imaginar», «Bella, bella», y «Somos uno» que forman parte de las 16 canciones que componen Dangerous. Rocnation Sports eligió a Yandel como pionero para dar un concierto a través de livestream cantando en vivo para la cadena HBO durante la pelea de boxeo Cotto vs. Canelo en Las Vegas, el pasado 21 de noviembre de 2015. Se presentó este 12 de diciembre desde Puerto Rico como el primer artista en concierto livestream a través de Tidal. Discografía ;Álbumes como solista * 2003: ¿Quién contra mí? * 2013: De lider a leyenda * 2015: Dangerous * 2016: Pronto ;EP * 2014: ''Legacy: De Líder a Leyenda Tour EP ;En Vivo * 2015: Legacy * 2015: Legacy: Deluxe Edition ;Sencillos * 2003: Te suelto el pelo / ¿Quién contra mí? * 2003: Mami, yo quisiera quedarme (con Alexis) / ¿Quién contra mí? * 2004: En la disco me conoció (con Fido) / ¿Quién contra mí? * 2006: Ella se entrega (con Tego Calderon) / El Underdog/El Subestimado * 2009: Amanecer (con Jowell & Randy, Gadiel) * 2013: Hable de ti / De líder a leyenda * 2013: Hasta abajo / De líder a leyenda * 2014: Moviendo caderas (con Daddy Yankee) / De líder a leyenda * 2014: Déjate amar / De líder a leyenda * 2014: Plakito (con Gadiel ) / De líder a leyenda * 2014: Plakito Remix (con Gadiel & Farruko) / Legacy * 2014: En la oscuridad Versión (con Gilberto Santa Rosa) / Legacy * 2014: Déjate amar Remix (con Reykon & D. OZi) / Legacy * 2015: Calentura * 2015: Calentura Remix (con Tempo) * 2015: Jaque mate Remix (con Omega "El Fuerte") * 2015: Somos uno / Dangerous * 2015: Nunca Me Olvides / Dangerous * 2015: Encantadora / Dangerous * 2015: Calentura Versión (con Lil Jon) / Dangerous * 2015: No sales de mi mente (con Nicky Jam) / Dangerous * 2016: Encantadora Remix 1(Con Farruko & Zion & Lennox) / Dangerous * 2016: Encantadora Remix 2(Con Farruko & Plan B (dúo de reguetón) & Wisin) / Dangerous * 2016: Me Gusta Todo ;Colaboraciones * 2005: Se la monté (con Gadiel & Lobo) * 2008: Permítame (con Tony Dize) * 2009: Sexo seguro (con Franco "El Gorila") * 2009: De noche y de día (con Cosculluela) * 2011: Frío Adicionales (Ricky Martin) * 2012: Me gustas (con Tito El Bambino) * 2013: Yo soy de aquí (con Don Omar, Arcángel & Daddy Yankee) * 2013: In your eyes (con Inna) * 2013: Amor real (con Gocho) * 2013: Calenton (con Daddy Yankee) * 2014: Prometo olvidarte Remix (con Tony Dize) * 2014: Mi peor error * 2014: Humanos a Marte Remix (con Chayanne) * 2014: Pa'l piso (con Plan B) * 2014: A que no te atreves Remix (con Plan B, Tito El Bambino & Daddy Yankee) * 2014: La calle me llama (con Farruko, D. OZi & Ñengo Flow) * 2015: Noche y día (con Enrique Iglesias & Juan Magan) * 2015: Lejos de aquí Remix (con Farruko) * 2015: Pierdo la cabeza Remix (con Zion & Lennox & Farruko) * 2015: Marcando territorio * 2015: Como yo te quiero (con El Potro Álvarez) * 2015: Él está celoso Remix (con Tito El Bambino) * 2015: Yo soy de barrio (con Tego Calderón) * 2015: Fronteamos Porque Podemos (con De La Ghetto, Daddy Yankee & Ñengo Flow) * 2015: Mayor Que Yo 3 (Con Daddy Yankee, Don Omar & Wisin * 2015: Ginza Remix (con J Balvin, Farruko, Nicky Jam, De La Ghetto, Daddy Yankee, Zion & Arcángel) * 2016: Ay Mi Dios (Con Pitbull & El Chacal * 2016: Imaginar Remix (con Victor Manuelle) * 2016: Acercate (con J Balvin) * 2016: El Perdedor Remix (Con Maluma) * 2016: Take It Off (con Becky G & Lil Jon) * 2016: Fantasia (Kiss Kiss) Remix (Con Wisin) Pronto * 2016: Mayor Que Yo 3 Remix (Con Daddy Yankee, Wisin, Don Omar, Nicky Jam, Prince Royce, Farruko, Kevin Roldan, J Balvin, Arcangel, Ozuna, Alexio La Bestia) * 2016: Gozadera (Sol, Playa y Arena) El Potro Álvarez, Don Omar y Wisin Giras como solista De Líder a Leyenda VIP Tour Repertorio: # Da show # Mano al aire # Nada que perder # Te suelto el pelo # Hasta abajo # Persígueme # Medley: Esta noche hay pelea/Pam pam/Llamé pa' verte/Pegao/Sexy movimiento/La barrí'a # Abusadora # Enamorado de ti # Déjate amar # No perdamos tiempo # La cama # Sudor # Mami, yo quisiera quedarme # Plakito (feat. Gadiel "El General") # Mujeres in the club # Medley: Rakata/Yo te quiero/Te siento/Algo me gusta de ti/Follow The Leader # En la oscuridad # Moviendo caderas # Hable de ti Fechas El cantante hará una gira por Latino América a partir del mes de septiembre, en representación a su disco De Líder a leyenda donde cantará sus propias canciones, pero también sus éxitos viejos, según sus declaraciones. Filmografía Cine = Cuadros y Ventas = Cuadros Certificación del Álbum Televisión Vídeos musicales Festival de Viña del Mar Yandel ya había participado en el Festival Internacional de la canción de Viña del Mar dos veces: la primera fue el año 2008 junto a Wisin en el cual ganaron "Antorcha de Plata, Antorcha de Oro y Gaviota de Plata". Posterior a la presentación en la conferencia de prensa le hacen entrega de un disco de oro del disco "Pa'l mundo" que rompió con sus ventas el año 2007/8. Desde ahí no volvieron a ver al "monstruo" hasta el año 2013 en el cual se llevaron "Antorcha de Plata, Antorcha de Oro, Gaviota de Plata y Gaviota de Oro" después de su presentación. Yandel el día en que su disco "De Líder a Leyenda" cumplía ya 1 año (5 de noviembre de 2014), supo que iba a volver a participar de este festival en 2015, siendo parte del " Legacy tour". El 22 de febrero de 2015 fue su presentación como solista en el escenario más importante de Sudamérica, ganando "Gaviota de Plata y Gaviota de Oro". Véase también * Wisin & Yandel * Wisin * Reguetón * Alternativa ** Lista de los álbumes número uno de Billboard desde la década de 2010 Referencias Enlaces externos * * * * * * * Categoría:Cantantes de Puerto Rico Categoría:Cantantes de reguetón de Puerto Rico Categoría:Wisin & Yandel Categoría:Cantantes de reggaeton de Puerto Rico Categoría:Yandel